Pour un jour ou pour toujours
by Fushicho
Summary: Tala aime Kaï, Kaï ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent; amitié ou amour? Le ténébreux évitera son coéquipier autant que possible jusqu'à ce que... (prochain chapitre)
1. Default Chapter

**Eagle Eclypse, ma pitchoune, c'est pour me faire pardonner que je poste cette « idée » dis-moi ce que tu en penses et selon ta réponse, je continuerai ou non (mais s'il y a d'autres lecteurs qui veulent que je continue, je continuerai bien sûr !)**

Cela faisait un mois que le championnat était terminé et les Demolition Boys étaient rentrés à l'Abbaye, ainsi que Kaï. Tous avaient repris l'entraînement qui, curieusement, s'était fait moins violent et plus facile.

Dès lors, certaines histoires de coeur avaient commencé à se mettre en place. Notamment Bryan et Spencer qui semblaient un peu plus que s'apprécier. Mais, depuis quelques jours, Tala se savait moins impassible face à son capitaine. Il savait également que lorsqu'il croisait le regard de beau ténébreux, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en détacher.

De son côté, Kaï trouvait Tala sympathique mais sans plus. Du moins, c'était ce que le ténébreux croyait. Car, au fond son coeur, il sentait bien que c'était sans doute plus qu'une simple amitié. Le phénix était un peu perdu, il n'avait jamais rien ressentis d'autre que de l'antipathie ou de la haine. C'est donc le cœur embrouillé qu'il décida d'éviter Tala le plus possible, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il y voie un peu plus clair.

Malheureusement pour Kaï, le rouquin se rendit bien compte que son capitaine l'évitait. Aussi décida-t-il de le laisser quelques temps, pour mieux l'approcher par la suite.

Durant une semaine, Tala et Kaï s'évitèrent soigneusement mais, suite à un ordre de Boris, ils furent bien obligés de se voir à nouveau….


	2. chapitre2

Pour les besoins de la fic, Ian n'existe pas. Sinon, ça me poserait un (gros) petit problème. Désolée pour ses fans (il doit en avoir non ?).

Ca s'était passé un lundi, lors d'une tempête de neige qui avait obligé tout le monde à rester à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils avaient dû rentrer, Kaï et Tala s'étaient cloîtrés dans leurs chambres respectives, espérant tout deux ne pas avoir a en sortir. Malheureusement pour eux, Bryan et Spencer vinrent les chercher, Boris ayant soi-disant quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer. Même si les deux coéquipiers devaient être ensemble, ils s'éviteraient autant que possible : 1) ne pas regarder l'autre 2) rester de l'autre côté du couloir 3) ne pas s'adresser la parole

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de Boris, les Demolition Boys s'alignèrent les uns à côté des autres, Tala et Kaï bien entendus à chacune des extrémités.

« Bien, nous allons accueillir de nouveaux joueurs qui viendront faire leurs preuves ici durant un mois. Pendant ce temps, vous partagerez une chambre à deux. Bryan sera avec Spencer et donc Tala avec Kaï. »

Les deux coéquipiers se lancèrent un regard meurtrier, ils ne tenaient vraiment pas à partager une chambre alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour s'éviter.

« Excusez-moi de contester votre décision mais je suis obligé d'être avec Tala ? »

Boris soupira, il avait remarqué le petit manège des deux coéquipiers. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'il avait jugé important de les mettre ensemble car sans une équipe unie, une victoire tenait de miracle.

« Oui, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Kaï et Tala lâchèrent tous les deux un soupir, détournant la tête en même temps.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Les Demolition Boys hochèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement et partirent en même temps. Bryan et Spencer échangèrent un regard complice, ils allaient obliger leurs deux coéquipiers à rester ensemble dès maintenant.

« Dites, on sait pas quand ils arrivent ces joueurs. On devrait partager les chambres dès ce soir ! »

En disant cela, Spencer avait attrapé Kaï et Tala par les épaules et avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre. A sa grande surprise, Tala fut le premier à réagir, lui donnant une bonne tape sur la main et lui jetant un regard meurtrier alors que Kaï n'avait pas bougé, comme tétanisé. Cela, Bryan l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Il était au courant de ce que ressentait le rouquin pour leur capitaine et il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque.


	3. Chapter 3

Petite précision : je considère que Tala a 16 ans et que Kaï en a 14 

Malgré les protestations de Kaï et Tala, Bryan et Spencer les avaient enfermés dans une chambre. Ils avaient eut difficile : leurs coéquipiers ne se laissaient pas faire, particulièrement le ténébreux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le rouquin et l'ex-Bladebreakers s'étaient royalement ignorés pendant environ une dizaine de minutes. Un silence total et oppressant qu'ils avaient de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Etant moins habitué à la pression, ce fut Tala qui craqua le premier et se décida à essayer d'engager un semblant de conversation entre lui et son capitaine.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser sortir ? »

Demanda Tala, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre et espérant que Kaï prendrait la peine de lui répondre, ce qui était très peu probable. Mais pas à exclure pour autant.

« Les connaissant, non. »

Clair, précis et net. Cette réponse provoqua un soupir chez Tala, voilà qui closait définitivement la conversation. Le ténébreux se tourna vers son coéquipier, se demandant la raison de ce soupir. Il en avait marre d'ignorer le rouquin, d'autant plus qu'il devrait rester un mois avec lui s'il avait bien écouté Boris. Un silence de plomb recommença à s'installer, créant une sensation de mal-être entre les deux coéquipiers.

« T'es sûr ? »

Insista tout de même Tala, rompant le silence qui commençait à se faire trop pesant. Kaï se dirigea vers la fenêtre, remarquant que le soleil se couchait.

« Oui. Mais je suis crevé. »

« Comment on s'arrange pour le lit ? Comme il est grand, je propose qu'on dorme à deux mais c'est comme tu veux. »

« O.K. »

Tala ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne pensait pas que le ténébreux accepterait sa proposition. Le capitaine n'avait rien remarqué, il se sentait mal : a force de faire des allers-retours Japon-Russie, il était devenu sensible aux changements de température et la pièce était plus chauffée que les autres et étouffante par rapport aux couloirs. Le rouquin le remarqua et prit Kaï par les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« Ca va ? »

« Pas trop. Mais ça passera. »

Kaï baissa les yeux et détourna légèrement la tête avant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son coéquipier. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant à s'acclimater mais aussi à se calmer car Tala lui faisait pas mal d'effet. L'aîné s'assit à côté du ténébreux, soucieux. Il observa son capitaine un moment, rêveur. Le ténébreux se rendit compte du regard brûlant que le rouquin lui jetait et rougit, préférant l'ignorer. Il garda la tête baissée, la prise du regard sur sa nuque étant trop forte que pour qu'il ne puisse relever la tête. Son teint virant à un rouge semblable à celui de ses yeux, il finit par bouger légèrement et relever la tête pour planter son regard de feu dans celui de glace de Tala. Celui-ci sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine qui détourna immédiatement le regard.

« Kaï… regarde moi. »

Au lieu d'obéir, Kaï se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. Il n'avait pas à obéir à Tala, ce n'était pas lui le capitaine ! D'accord, son coéquipier avait deux ans de plus que lui mais tout de même ! Le rouquin rejoignit son cadet, agacé. Ils allaient devoir cohabiter durant un mois mais le ténébreux ne faisait aucun effort pour être un tant soit peu agréable.

« Kaï, tu pourrais au moins faire des efforts pour… »

« T'as pas à me donner des ordres. »

Tala le regarda en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ça commençait bien leur foutue cohabitation ! Mais quelle mouche avait donc piqué Boris de les mettre dans la même chambre ? Kaï avait croisé les bras, appuyé contre le mur et les yeux fermés. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir été désagréable comme ça, car il en avait conscience, mais ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde et surtout pas à Tala qui avait tendance à le prendre quelques fois à le prendre pour un gosse. Le rouquin quant à lui, soupira et alla à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit avant de s'y allonger. Il joignit ses mains sur son ventre et regarda le plafond pour lequel il trouva un intérêt grandissant.

Cela faisait un bon moment que les deux coéquipiers ne se disaient plus rien et Kaï commençait à somnoler, toujours appuyer contre le mur. Tala, de son côté, était toujours allongé sur le lit et dormait déjà presque. Croyant que le rouquin dormait, le ténébreux s'allongea sur le lit mais à l'opposé de son aîné. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de la taille de son capitaine pour le rapprocher de lui. L'ex-Bladebreakers se dégagea vivement, furieux.

« Ca va pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu me tripotes comme ça ! »

« Oh… calme-toi. De la façon dont tu étais mit, tu te cassais la figure au moindre mouvement. »

Méfiant, Kaï regarda derrière lui pour constater que Tala avait raison. Contrarié, il se retourna, présentant son dos au rouquin. L'aîné attendit que son capitaine s'endorme pour doucement le rapprocher de lui et déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque.

« Bonne nuit Kaï… »

Tala allongea Kaï sur le dos et posa sa tête contre l'épaule musclée de son cadet avant de s'endormir à son tour.

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Ten-shi : beuh! je fais ce que je peux moi! puis les chaps plus longs, j'essaye! moi je déteste cette fic (comme toutes mes fics d'ailleurs)

Tia Dragons Mistress : j'essaye de me dépêcher pour la suite

Willi ton petit frère : CORRECTION DE LA REVIEW : je n'imaginais pas Boris comme ça. fais gaffe à ton orthographe! baka! (vous étonnez pas, c'est mon petit frère!)

Physis : c'est vrai qu'il est sympa mais je voyais pas comment le caser dans la fic, désolée. ton français n'est pas horrible, ma petite soeur fait bien pire que toi! ya pas de fautes!

oOHikariOo : moi aussi j'adore cette idée! mais bien sûr qu'ils vont dormir dans le même lit! pis la suite ben j'essaye!

bon ben là petite déception... j'avais espéré une review de ma pitchoune mais tant pis... si tu ne lis plus ma fic, je ne t'en voudrait pas, elle est tellement nulle...


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Kaï se réveilla, il faisait encore sombre. L'esprit encore engourdi par les brumes du sommeil, il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il était dans les bras de Tala. Curieusement, il se sentait bien, très bien même. Tellement bien qu'il se demandait si c'était normal alors qu'il était supposé le détester… a moins qu'il ne le déteste pas mais Kaï refusait de ne serais-ce qu'y penser. Pourtant, cela expliquerait bien des choses comme le fait qu'il rougisse lorsque Tala le regarde intensément, que son cœur batte plus vite lors de contacts physiques et qu'il se sente bien dans ses bras. Presque à contrecœur, le ténébreux se dégagea pour aller ouvrir les rideaux car le soleil s'était levé.

« Referme ces rideaux immédiatement Kaï ! »

« Non. J'ai pas à obéir. Puis t'as qu'à les refermer toi-même, j'suis pas ta bonniche ! »

Tala soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. Il se leva puis, sans que Kaï ne puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit, embrassa son capitaine sur la joue. Curieusement, celui-ci ne réagit pas, restant comme pétrifié.

« Heu… Kaï ? Ca va ? »

**Pour masquer sa gêne, Kai détourna la tête dont les joues étaient en feu, et partit vers l'armoire. Qu'allait-il faire, il n'en savait rien, mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Sinon, il allait finir par prendre feu. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain, ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, avant de se regarder dans la glace en s'appuya sur le lavabo.**

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? », demanda-t-il à son reflet, comme s'il entrapercevait l'espoir que ce dernier lui réponde. **

**Seul le silence pesa ses mots, et Kai baissa la tête. C'était inimaginable. Lui, le grand et beau et ténébreux Kai… Serait amoureux de l'autre con de la pièce à côté ? **Il soupira. C'était évident. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, Tala était tout de même assez mignon. Deux secondes… Tala ? Mignon ? Il était grand temps qu'il voie un psy**… Kaï reprit ses esprits et se redressa. Ce n'était pas ce rouquin qui allait le déranger, pas lui ! Son orgueil piqué au vif, il sortit de la salle de bain et alors qu'il regardait aux alentours, plus de traces de vie de la part de Tala.** Bizarrement, le ténébreux ressentait un vide tout au fond de lui. Il préféra ignorer cette impression et sortit de la pièce. La première chose qu'il vu fut Tala adossé à un mur en train de discuter avec Spencer et Bryan, l'air désespéré. **Furtivement, il se demanda quel était le sujet de ce désespoir mais se reprit rapidement. Il n'allait pas s'y remettre non plus ! **Le rouquin le regarda un moment puis baissa la tête. Kaï reçut un regard noir de Spencer tandis que Bryan s'approchait de lui, visiblement mécontent. Le ténébreux failli soupirer lorsque son coéquipier le plaqua au mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Bryan ? »

« Discuter de ton comportement envers Tala. »

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel,ce qu'il regretta en sentant Bryan à moitié l'écraser contre le mur. **Son visage se crispa sous la douleur et figea sur celui de son coéquipier, mauvais.**

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? », demanda le ténébreux à son bourreau**

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa avec lui ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! »

Kai se creusa alors la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque raison qui pourrait lui éviter de répondre que c'est à cause de son attirance éprouvée pour lui. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus le regard de Bryan se faisait méchant et un méchant Bryan c'est pire qu'un doberman de mauvais poil.

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais sympa avec lui. Le monde est fait de gens qui seront plus cruels que moi, il faut bien qu'il commence à s'y habituer sinon jamais il ne s'en sortira. »**

Bryan plaqua un peu plus son capitaine contre le mur. En ce moment, il se fichait parfaitement du fait que Kaï soit son capitaine. La seule chose qui était importante c'était que le ténébreux faisait souffrir Tala.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi. Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime et toi tu… tu le traites comme un chien ! »

**Kaï ouvrit de grands yeux et il fut si choqué qu'il ne pu émettre un seul son, juste regarder Bryan comme s'il venait de lui dévoiler le secret de la bombe atomique. **Presque par réflexe, il regarda Tala par-dessus l'épaule de son coéquipier. Le rouquin avait vraiment l'air malheureux.

« Je ne savais pas… j'te le jure… »

**Kai se dit qu'il était vraiment très con. Ca se voyait pourtant… mais aveuglé lui-même par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître son attirance pour Tala, il n'avait pas prêté assez d'attention aux gestes de son coéquipier. Honteux, il baissa la tête.** Bryan prit le ténébreux par le menton pour lui relever la tête.

« Il est encore temps de te rattraper. Ca ne sera peut-être pas facile mais tu peux y arriver. »

**Kai interrogea du regard le faucon, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là.** Bryan soupira, son capitaine était désespérant.

« Tu l'aimes. Ca se voit. C'est pour ça qu'on vous avait enfermés dans votre chambre. Mais Spencer et moi n'avions pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. »

Kai resta cloué sur place. Alors comme ça, ça se voyait qu'il aimait Tala ? La prochaine fois, il serait plus discret. A ce moment-là, Kai eut une mine sincèrement désolée, ce qui fit que Bryan le lâcha. Le ténébreux voulu s'éloigner mais son coéquipier le rattrapa.

« Si demain matin je le retrouve dans le même état, tu auras affaire à moi. »

Menaça Bryan, le regard mauvais. Kaï hocha positivement la tête avant de s'en aller, les mains en poche. Le faucon soupira et alla rejoindre Tala et Spencer, posant une main sur l'épaule du rouquin pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait s'arranger.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaï avait passé le reste de sa journée à l'extérieur, malgré le froid. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à rentrer et à retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tala, le rouquin était allongé sur le lit et contemplait le plafond, l'air à moitié déprimé. Le ténébreux s'assit aux côtés de son coéquipier avant de tenter d'engager un semblant de conversation.

« Tala ? »

« Quoi ? »

Kaï se préparait à reprendre la parole quand il tourna la tête vers Tala, constatant que celui-ci n'avait absolument pas bougé et avait l'air de lui accorder autant d'importance qu'un flocon de neige en avait dans une tempête en plein mois de décembre. Il allait s'énerver quand il remarqua que les yeux du rouquin étaient remplis de larmes que son coéquipier semblait avoir vraiment du mal à retenir de couler le long de ses joues. Le ténébreux sentit son cœur se serrer et, cette fois-ci, y prêta enfin attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« A ton avis ! Bryan a dû t'en parler non ! »

Contrairement à toutes les attentes, le ton de Tala était on ne peut plus froid et agressif. Malgré son calme à toutes épreuves et sa patience quasi-légendaire, Kaï commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Faire une déclaration n'était déjà pas une chose facile mais alors à un glaçon en plus ! Le ténébreux se calma aussi subitement qu'entièrement, ayant finalement compris ce que Tala avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au fait qu'il l'aimait.

« Désolé. Avant que Bryan ne me le dise, je ne savais pas. »

Kaï baissa la tête avant de soupirer. Tala se redressa finalement, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Les deux coéquipiers s'ignoraient royalement et un silence pesant avait fini par s'installer entre eux et ils ne savaient pas du tout comment le rompre. Le ténébreux, ayant sans doute peur que Bryan ne l'enguirlande à nouveau, finit par prendre la parole après un autre soupir.

« Je t'aime. »

Tala tourna vivement la tête vers son capitaine –geste qu'il eut vite fait de regretter- , se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou non. Kaï avait rougi et contemplait obstinément le mur. Le rouquin se plaça devant son cadet, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne me ment pas ? »

« J'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Je t'aime vraiment. »

« Ca fait longtemps ? »

« Ouais. Mais je refusais de me l'avouer. »

Avant que Tala n'aie pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Kaï avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, l'embrassant très tendrement. L'aîné répondit au baiser après un léger moment de surprise, pour le plus grand bonheur de son capitaine qui l'enlaça d'une façon extrêmement tendre qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Les deux coéquipiers commencèrent à s'embrasser plus fougueusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Malgré leur respiration précipitée, ils restèrent très proches, ne gardant que quelques millimètres d'écart entre leurs lèvres tremblantes.

« Plus jamais… »

« Hm ? »

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir triste Tala… »

Kaï souriait doucement, une lueur tendre dans les yeux. Tala lâcha un léger soupir avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son capitaine qui le serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour et ils se sentaient tous les deux biens mieux qu'avant, quand ils s'ignoraient.

« Kaï ? »

« Oui Tala ? »

« Faudrait remercier Bryan. »

« Demain… »

Tala jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Kaï qui, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa dans le cou en passant une main sous le T-shirt du rouquin. Celui-ci, voyant où son capitaine voulait en venir, se dit qu'en effet il valait mieux remettre les remerciements au lendemain.

Les deux amoureux passèrent la meilleure nuit de leur vie mais également la plus agitée…

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS

#17 :

merchi alors... je comprends plus ou moins la suite mais... bon, est-ce que j'ai juste en disant :

tuve que traducirlo tu veux que je traduise?

et continues pronto et continue vite

? Sinon, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise

naha :

1 merci

2 manque d'inspiration TT---TT

3 merci

4 je fais ce que je peux (paske le manque d'inspi, c'est la pire des maladies d'auteur)

Tia Dragons Mistress :

mechiiiiiii et vi, je continue! maintenant c'est la romaaaaaaaance XD

meigetsu :

euh... je pensais pas que ma fic ferait cet effet ;

Radiklement :

Ah bon? Pourtant ça fait déjà un moment que je l'écrit... moi c'est pas que je croule sous le boulot c'est le manque d'inspi! TT---TT oui ben pour le massacre et Boris ET Voltaire (faut pas l'oublier, je le tue avec!) je coince totalement... (ça me fait autant de peine qu'à toi!) si t'as des fans? MOI JE SUIS FAAAAAAAAAN! (oui, je sais, je laisse pas de review mais je sais jamais quoi marquer ) mais, je t'en supplie, continue d'écrire! pis, bonne journée à toi aussi


End file.
